


Slave Life or Escape Gaston

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Chip, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Beating, Beta Belle, Beta Cogsworth, Beta Lefou, Beta Lumiere, Beta Maurice, Beta Mrs. Potts, Beta Stanely, Biting, Cages, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Dark, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Gaston Needs Help, Gaston Needs a Hug, Hurt Gaston, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Gaston, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Alpha, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He fell, but he made his body go lax. He didn't know that there was a lake under him, but there was, and he survived. Gaston ran away from the place he had called home. He stumbled upon a new village, and while in the Tavern he has a drink, the only problem is that the drink has something in it that only effects Omega's. Now with his deep dark secret exposed and being sold off to a strange Alpha, Gaston has to keep his wits about him should he hope to escape





	Slave Life or Escape Gaston

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are there for a reason. If there is something you don't like, then don't read. Other than that enjoy! Updates will come, even if they are spread out.

All he remembered was the cold of the water when his body contacted it. After that, his world went dark. He did remember waking up and limping away, for he couldn’t go back, not after what he did. His memories were still fuzzy after that, and right now, his world was dark, and he was cold. The sudden shock of icy cold water being thrown on him had him quickly opening his eyes, and his adrenaline coursing through his veins. “What the hell?” He tried to take in his surroundings, but nothing was familiar to him. Hands reached out and forced him to stand and to start walking.

            “Let’s go Omega.” The voice spoke. He smelled the air and knew that the two that had him were Beta’s. “Your next to be auctioned off.”

            Hearing those words, woke everything in him and he began to fight back. “I’m not an Omega!” He shouted. He twisted and turned, trying to free himself from his captor’s grip. No one, not even his best friend, had known his true sex, and he intended to keep it that way. “I’m a damn Alpha!” He had learned from a very young age how to hide his true nature.

            “The drink you had only effects Omega’s with no bond. That’s you.” The other Beta spoke. Both men continued to drag him, despite the resistance he was offering. “You even smell like one, so there’s no use lying about it.”

            Now his anger was truly taking over, and he was giving it all he got. Unfortunately for him, he was still too weak from the fall. His eyes travelled downward, and he could see that he was naked from the waist up, and that his wrists had been restrained in irons. “I’m Gaston! I’m an Alpha and a hunter! You will release…mmmph!” He was struggling against the hands, but he still was not strong enough. Nor could he fight off the third Beta that had approached from behind and forced a gag into his mouth. The scent that he caught brought him to full attention, and he knew that wherever the Beta’s were taking him, there were a bunch of Alpha’s, and he was going to be offered up to them.

            “We don’t give a shit.” The Beta spoke. They both tightened their grip on Gaston, causing him to wince, and continued to drag him. “You reacted to the drink, proving that you’re an Omega. And you may have fooled other’s, but you can’t fool us, we know the smell of Omega’s and you defiantly smell like one.”

            Gaston continued to fight, trying to escape, for this was the one situation he never wanted to be in. He never wanted an Alpha, and wasn’t happy when he presented as one. That is why he made sure he travelled to one’s who practiced magic, and made sure to have them help him hide what he truly was. Though Belle was a Beta, Gaston knew he could fool her into thinking he was an Alpha, but that all changed when she fell in love with that Beast. Just thinking about that took his mind off his current situation, just until the firelight ahead of them started to get brighter. Gaston could see, that as they got closer, those on the stage were removing an Omega, and that he was being lead to the same spot. _Like hell I’m going to be sold off to some horny Alpha!_ Gaston furiously thought. He continued to struggle, even as he was handed off to new hands. Yet, the adrenaline he had was quickly fading, and he could not fight as he felt his restrained hands being forced over his head and someone tying them off. His eyes fell upon the man in black in the middle of the stage, and he could tell that that was an Alpha. Gaston tugged at his restrained hands, but quickly stopped when he realized that it wasn’t going to make a difference. All Gaston could do, was wait and watch.

            “Ladies and gentlemen!” The Alpha yells. “As you can see we have a fine specimen of an Omega!” He paused and motioned his hand towards Gaston. The Alpha waited as the crowd fell silent, and he smiled. “This one is a little older than the normal Omega’s we usually sell here, and even though he has a few bruises, you must all admit that he is our best looking one! Now if I was where you Alpha’s were, I would put a bid in for this beautiful looking Omega!” Whispers started to arise from the crowd, and he turned his head back towards the Omega. He watched as the Omega pulled at the restraints and was trying to yell out. “And look at that fire! The perfect Omega for producing strong Alpha’s! Imagine your pups, with this beautiful, gorgeous, Omega as the mother! I’m telling you folks, this one is a rare find and as a bonus, we found that he is still a virgin Omega!” That brought a loud bunch of murmurs rose. “That only adds to what this Omega! Now let’s start the bidding for this one of a kind Omega at say $25,000!”

            Gaston couldn’t believe the starting bid for him, he thought he was worth more. He shook his head, not believing that he had thought like that. Gaston knew that he needed to escape and that meant he needed to escape. It took everything in him to try and listen to what was going on. He felt his eyes go wide as he listened to the bid, and how high it was. Gaston listened as most the bids were coming from male Alpha’s and that scared him. He didn’t think he would mind if he was a female Alpha, for he knew that he could use his charm to get away. A shot of fire through his arms brought him back and he realized that his arms were starting to scream agony now. When he shook his head, he heard a male Alpha’s voice shout $300,000, and everything went numb in him. Gaston realized that he wasn’t the only that had stopped moving, for all the other Alpha’s had stopped and turned to face the male. Last Gaston was aware, the bid was only at $150,000, and here was an Alpha that doubled that bid. _Who the hell is he?_

                “Sold.” The Alpha auctioneer shouted. He banged his gavel on the stand, and then pointed it to the female Alpha. “This one of a kind Omega now belongs to Monsieur Raven! We hope that you enjoy your new Omega!”

            _$300,000!_ Gaston shouted in his mind. He didn’t know how someone could have that kind of money, but the Alpha that had sold him seemed to know the other. Hands grabbing his arms brought him out of his train of thought, as he shook his head and began to fight the Beta’s that had a hold of him. He wished that he wasn’t gagged, for he would be demanding that the Beta’s released him. Gaston forced his head to look behind him, and saw that a younger, more timid Omega, was being forced onto the stage, and that the auctioneer Alpha was starting to speak once again. Emotions were hard for him, which is why he let his anger control him. It was more appropriate for an Alpha to have anger, and any other emotions would have exposed in the village. Yet, he felt sorry for the young Omega, knowing that their life was going to be taking away and that they were going to be forced to be a breeding machine. Gaston shuddered, as he forced himself to look ahead once again, knowing that he was probably sharing the same fate as the Omega on the stage. _I was brought by a man._ Gaston thought. The bile was building in his throat, and he forced himself to swallow it. He simply followed the Beta’s knowing that he would need his strength to escape later. _Shouldn’t be too hard to charm him and convince him to release me._ When the hands forced him to stop, it took everything in him to not lash out. Gaston watched as the man approached and he studied him. He watched how his blue suit shined in the light, and how his brown shoulder length hair bounced, and his blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. He felt a shiver run down his spine. It took everything in him not to yelp as his hand reached out and gripped his face.

            “He is a nice looking Omega.” Raven spoke. “Better be worth the money I spent on you though. Do you know how he got those bruises?” He turned and faced the Beta’s that were holding Gaston.

            “Before he passed out, he said that he fell after getting into a fight with a beast.” The Beta spoke. Both Beta’s that were holding Gaston began laugh. “From how he describes it, fall should have killed him. Now Monsieur, what do you want us to do with him?”

            Raven continued to study Gaston, turning his head left and right, and using his other hand to explore his body. “There is a cage attached to my carriage. Place him in there and tell the driver to be prepared to depart. I shall be along once I pay for my property.” Raven released Gaston’s face, footsteps echoing as he walked away.

            Gaston didn’t fight as he was forced to walk with the Beta’s, knowing he would need his strength. He saw a carriage with a cage, and saw how it was getting closer, and he felt his body flush with color. There was no way he was going in a cage if he could help it. Gaston felt the flame to fight reignite, and he tried to escape the Beta’s hold as they got closer. The hit to the gut had him falling to his knees and coughing behind the gag. _Bastard._ All the energy in him was gone as he felt his feet being dragged and his body being thrown into the cage. Everything was gone, and he felt his body falling down until he was sitting in the cage.

            “You shouldn’t have hit him.” One of the Beta’s spoke. “What if Monsieur Raven finds out?”

            “He will not know.” The other one spoke. “We tell him that he fell.”

            “And that’s why he has a new mark on his chest right?” Raven suddenly spoke up. He watched as both Beta’s turned around and smiled. He watched as they slowly started to walk away. “Get your owner over here. I want some money back for incompetent help that damages other people’s goods.” Raven watched as both Beta’s scampered off. Raven approached the cage and bent down. “My pretty pet, I do apologize that those Beta’s hurt you.” He reached out and gently started to stroke Gaston’s face.

            He couldn’t fight, and couldn’t flinch as the warm hand gently stroked him. Gaston didn’t even realize it, but he was trying to move his head closer into the touch. It made him feel sick, but he wasn’t going to fight it. That touch was the first kind touch he had felt in a while. The sound of multiple footsteps approaching him had his eyes shooting opening and the warm hand leaving his face. _When did I close my eyes?_ Gaston thought. He forced himself to look at those who were approaching.

            “Monsieur Raven.” The Alpha in black spoke. “What seems to be the trouble? Are you already not satisfied with your purchase?” He turned his eyes greedily to Gaston.

            “Monsieur Gryphon.” Raven quickly spoke. He stood from petting his new pet, and turned to face the other Alpha and the Beta’s. “It seems that your help could not keep their hands off my property, and they have added a new bruise. I would like $100,000 back. It is fair if you ask me.”

            Gryphon felt sweat forming on his head, and he quickly pulled out a cloth and started to dap his head. “Monsieur, I am sure that we can arrange for a smaller amount to be returned. After $100,000 seems a bit much.”

            Gaston forced himself forward in the small cage, and he gripped the bars. He was interested in what was going on and wanted to see which of the two Alpha’s won. If he was lucky, then he hoped he would learn how the male Alpha had so much standing.

            “I paid for an Omega that had few bruises.” Raven spoke. “And I paid double the highest bid if I remember correctly. I did not pay such a high amount for your two Beta’s here to punch him in the gut. Now with my family’s influence I can have this operation shut down, and have you arrested. So, Monsieur Gryphon, I think the offer of $100,000 returned is more than fair.” He watched as anger flashed across Gryphon’s face, but saw that he had won.

            Gryphon reached into his pocket, and pulled out some money and began to count. “I do apologize Monsieur Raven for the in convince, and you have my personal word that I will discipline both Beta’s.” He continued to count, and when he counted out was what owed, did he hand the money over to Raven. “Hope you have a pleasant journey home Monsieur Raven.” Gryphon bowed and began to walk away.

            The gag in his mouth was starting to hurt, and he realized that it had been tied tightly behind his head. Gaston simply dropped his head, hating that he could not talk. Hand’s on his face had him flinching as he felt fingers under his chin. He didn’t understand why he felt safe looking into those eyes. Gaston didn’t flinch as he felt the hands go behind his head and release the gag. He stretched his mouth out, glad that the fabric was out of his mouth. “Let me go. There’s a mistake, for I am an Alpha.” He hoped that he sounded convincing, but shivered as he listened to Raven laugh.

            “You are not going anywhere, but home with me, pet. You can lie to others, but you have the smell of an Omega, and when you enter heat, everything will be better.” Raven spoke. He slowly started to stand, and began walking towards the carriage.

            “Gaston.” Gaston whispered out. “My name is Gaston, not pet.” He gripped the bars of the cage tightly, hating that he was going to have to think of another way to escape.

            “Your name is whatever I decide to call you, pet.” Raven spoke. She stepped into the carriage, and gave the signal to go.

            Gaston felt the jerk, and felt the bar’s contact his head. He swore that he would think of a way to escape, for there was no way that he was going to be used as a breeding machine. The cage was uncomfortable has he felt himself being bounced around, and he hated how others could look on and see him. Gaston swore he would fight the Alpha, and swore that he would escape.   


End file.
